Blood Bond
by Aerilon452
Summary: Integra feeds Alucard on the night she turned 18 years old. COMPLETE ONESHOT


Summary: Integra feeds Alucard.

Rating: T+

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Hellsing

Pairing; Integra/Alucard

**BLOOD BOND:**

The moon sat in the heavens, full and shining bright silver light down upon the Hellsing estate. Integra stood at the floor to ceiling window in her bedroom looking out at the night trying to see it in the way her servant could. But her eye sight was limited; human. She was eighteen today and not a day goes by that she didn't think about her father and the uncle who had tried to murder her. Two years ago he had come into her life, the No Life King; Alucard. A monster. A murderer. An exceptional killer of ghouls and other vampires. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was jus the latest keeper of Alucard.

She drew her hand down the forest green pajama top she wore; only three buttons were done. Then her fingers skimmed along the hem of the shorts she wore, the waist back was rolled down. Along the line of her exposed hip was a scar from a ghoul attack she had happened into. Walter had fumed at her and Alucard had berated her as he had come to her aid. She had to learn sooner or later how to combat ghouls and learn she did. During that night twenty ghouls fell to her sword and gun while Alucard disposed of the rest. In his ruby gaze she had seen a sense of pride in her. She had taken care of the ghouls and freaks without a second thought and at the same time he had a light look of concern when he saw blood on her side from the wound she had sustained.

Alucard stood concealed in the shadows of his master's bedroom watching her in the moon light; the gold of her hair turned silver. Hunger had driven him here, driven him to her. She was his master; the blood flowing in her veins would be enough to stave of complete madness. Integra looked so delicious standing at the window half clothed. The sight of her made his fangs ache with the need for blood. He could practically taste her pulse on his tongue; a lovely beat, so tantalizing. It was time to take the first step out of the shadows, to make himself known to her. "Integra."

Integra knew her monster was with her; she would always know. "Alucard," Idly she held her arm out offering for him to come to her completely. His heavy foot falls kept time with her steady breathing. She would give nothing away. A master of Hellsing could not be seen as weak, even to her monster. His form appeared behind her in the misty reflection of the window. He was tall, pale, with a mane of pure midnight black hair. Alucard's hair fell around him in a dark curtain framing his lean body. Tonight he wore only his white shirt, three buttons only buttoned, and his black pants. Even her monster knew how to be comfortable. Integra took his right hand pulling hi arm around her and his bare hand she placed over her scar. "You need to feed." She made it a statement. The answer was obvious in his glowing crimson eyes.

His hand tensed on her hips, feeling the warmth of her flesh, "Yes, my master." Alucard answered trying to keep his voice even. He pulled her back against him breathing her in. Slowly he skimmed his hand down from her hip to mid thigh and then drew her short nails up her skin drawing a shiver from Integra. "Your servant is so very hungry tonight." He growled low and wanting in her ear drawing yet another shiver from her. His nails scraped along the flesh of her lower abdomen, over her quivering muscles to where she had a small slim knife resting just inside the folded waist band of her barely there shorts. "Will you sate my hunger, Integra?" Alucard made to purr her name in a sensual wicked tone. He brought the knife up in front of her face.

Integra tried not to gasp at the feeling of him all around her. Alucard could be so seductive when he wasn't being a complete raving lunatic intent of the destruction of everything in his path. Her hand came up to his, shaking slightly, to grasp the thin steel blade. Integra intended to pull aside her shirt, allowing him to feed from the old wound on her right hip while she tried not to focus on the sensual, but instead it was Alucard who pulled aside her shirt exposing the clean unmarred plain of her shoulder. Without a second thought she sliced her shoulder open letting the blood well up. Alucard took her hands and put them palm down on the window. This time she couldn't suppress her gasp.

Alucard set his lips to her delicate skin laving his tongue over the sweet nectar of human blood that belonged to his master. Over and over her worried at the neat cut drinking down as much of her blood as her could while leaving her standing. He kept his left hand pressed tight over hers against the window while his right hand traveled to her flat abdomen again. Alucard slid his hand down under the black fabric of her shorts to feel her wet and slick in his hands. Teasingly his forefinger slid between her wet fold bringing about a moan from Integra. He smiled into her shoulder.

Integra knew she should remove his hand, let him feed, and then cast him out, but what he was doing felt so right, so dark, so forbidden that she had to allow him to continue. Her right hand came down over his guiding him to the right spot, urging his fingers to stroke her faster and faster. The feeling of his running the rough edge of his tongue over a wound that should be sore and having his finger stroking that sensual button between her legs left Integra dizzy. Her hips rocked foreword as he drew his finger through her slick nether lips and then back against him where she could feel him growing as hard as any man could. Integra had enough strength to bring her arm up, to tangle in his long mane of black hair holding his mouth tight to her shoulder. "Yes…Deeper," She moaned, "Harder…" Her head fell back, her breathing synced to the movements of Alucard's hand. Small detonations of pleasure began one right after the other. Soon Integra would find release at the hand of her monster. She relished the feeling.

As Alucard continued to feed he moved his finger faster and faster over the sensitive nub that brought his master such pleasure. Her blood rushed into his mouth sweet and seductive. He would never be rid of the taste of her; forever a slave to it. Soon, too soon, she arched against him crying out in release. He could feel the essence of her coating his fingers. Her body went limp against him and Alucard picked her up with great ease taking her to the bed where he sat against the head board cradling her body against him. During nights like these he was free to hold his master; free to be the man he had been before being made into this monster. His master fell into sleep without a care in the world.

Walter came to Integra's room seeing Alucard cradling his master in his arms. The vampire's right leg was stretched out; his left leg bent with Integra's back resting against his thigh. He could see the young woman's flowing golden main tangling with the midnight curtain of Alucard's hair. The vampire's head was craned back resting against the head board, his eyes closed. Alucard had his long arms crossed over Integra's abdomen while hers rested atop his. They looked to be sleeping almost, except Walter knew that Alucard didn't sleep at night. Master and Servant looked comfortable together. Integra didn't flinch or toss or turn as she lay confined within the arms of Alucard. This would be her first untroubled sleep in months. Walter tried to discretely back out of the room.

"She's just fine Walter," Alucard spoke knowing that Walter was there watching them. He had heard the click of the door, the subtle squeal of the hinges as the door was opened, and he had smelled the aging blood of a man he had fought with decades ago. Walter, the Angel of Death now turned personal butler to Sir Integra Hellsing. To his heightened senses Alucard could still taste the scent of release on the air, could tastes Integra on his lips, but to Walter, the human would be none the wiser. He could still feel the way her thighs had tightened on his hand, the way her blood had gotten sweeter the more he stroked her to release.

"I don't doubt it." Walter answered. He knew the ingrained protective, almost territorial, drive Alucard had for Integra. The No Life King had been guarding, training, the young woman for two years now. "Did you feed well this night?" He asked, knowing the answer already. The fire burning in Alucard's eyes, the healthy pale of his skin, and the ruby red of his lips; the vampire had fed.

"Yes, my Master fed me well." Alucard answered looking at the Angel of Death. He added a sarcastic smirk just to keep up the appearance of being the sadistic monster they all knew him as. He could act gentle, sane, he could even act like he cared; but others would not be convinced. It was how he wanted it. The only one he wanted to see him like this was Integra. She alone brought out a part of him that had been drowned by blood. He looked at Walter as the older man backed out of the room leaving them alone. When the door was shut Alucard rested his chin against the top of Integra's head guarding her while in sleep as any good servant would.

**HOURS LATER:**

Dawn was almost here, he could feel it, but he could also feel fingers running through a lock of his hair. When had he fallen asleep? How had he let himself get this unguarded? Opening his eyes he saw the sun tinged with purple, with red, signaling the rising of the sun. Automatically, Alucard glared at the sky beyond the window. Then he felt the slight tugging on his hair again. Angling his head he saw Integra, awake staring intently at the window, ad she was thinking. Idly she toyed with a lock of his hair, twirling it around her fingers, then stroking the strands straight, only to twirl them again. What could she be thinking about? Alucard was content to let her languish in his arms playing with his hair.

"Morning comes too quickly these days," Integra mumbled looking up at Alucard as he watched her. "Does this bother you?" She asked stilling her hands on his hair. Truth be told she hadn't realized what she had been doing until she had felt him stir behind her. Integra had woken up with Alucard still holding her as he slumbered. She hadn't remembered falling asleep. All she remembered was his lips to her shoulder, his tongue worrying at her wound drinking down her blood, his hand between her legs. If she had been anyone else, those two actions might have confused her, but she was Sir Integra Hellsing. She didn't have the luxury of being confused. He was Alucard, her vampire, her servant, her loyal bodyguard.

"No, my master," Alucard answered slightly tightening his hold on her. "You can do whatever you want with me." Again her hands started to move on his hair bringing a smirk to his lips. He settled himself back faking sleep once more. He was content to be with Integra like this or in any way she needed him. For twenty years Alucard had been slumbering in the dungeon below the estate until he felt Integra, felt her fear and her determination to stay alive. It was what drew him to her most of all; her will to survive.


End file.
